ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
Shawn Edward Volk '(Born July 7, 1983) is a is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Genesis. He is perhaps best known for his work in WWE for Extreme, where he is a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion, as well as having held the Intercontinental Championship, Hardcore Championship, World Tag Team Championship, and ECW Tag Team Championship. Career Shawn started his wrestling career after high school. He started off in three independent federations. One of which is known as the Phoenix Wrestling Origination (PWO). There he wrestled with his half brother Chad "Bad Lander" Volk and best friend since childhood Slade Mathens. Shawn moved to Phoenix, Arizona where he entered and won a Harcore wrestling Tournament where the winner would win the a one year contract for the Federation hosting the tournament and $25,000. Shawn debuted in the PWO two months after Graduating High School, moving to Phoenix, Arizona, and winning the tournament. He wrestled under the name of the Desolator. But not too long after he debuted he went away for month and came back as Genesis. Shawn went on to win the United Nations Title and Tag Titles He spent a good year there holding the Tag Titles with his brother until Slade and Genesis started to feud which lead to Genesis breaking his right shoulder. Not long after that Genesis and Slade signed a contract which states no matter what federation there are working for they can not wrestling against on another in one on one matches. Not long after that he was traded to another Federation with his Brother and Slade. WCF(2002-2003) Shawn debuted under the ring name Genesis in World Championship Federation (WCF) September 18, 2002 in a dark match during one of their Wednesday night shows which aired on cable. After a couple months of wrestling dark matches Shawn debuted during a televised show. Not long after debuting Shawn got involved in a faction feud where he allied himself with Team EX-Treme against the group known as the Apocalypse. The feud last for three months until one PPV Genesis betrayed Team EX-Treme and helped the Apocalypse team leader Shadow of Darkness to win the WCF World Title from Team EX-Treme. He went on to win the Tag Titles with his Brother wrestling under the Tag Team Named The Unforgiven Brothers working with The Apocalypse and they held those belts until they lost them a few months later. After an unsuccessful rematch Bad Lander gave up in ring wrestling and started working behind the scenes. Genesis kept wrestling and was dominate for months as a single wrestler. Then when Slade debuted the two of them decided to team up once again as the The Renegades. They won the titles soon after teaming up and held them for nearly a year longer than anyone else, until losing them at a live event. The team disbanded after Slade fractured his tailbone and right ankle during the rematch. Genesis eventually left WCF when it closed dure to low ratings. XCW(2003-2006) On April 7, 2003 Shawn debuted in another small time Cable Televised Federation called Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW). Shawn would eventually win their Tag Titles, X-Treme Title, and World Title many times. Genesis eventually became one of XCW's top dogs and dominated their weekly shows and monthly PPV's. Then two years after his brother joined XCW he and Genesis started to break down as a tag team. The two where to feud threw out XCW for almost a year until Bad Lander where to re-break Shawn's shoulder which was busted back in PWO by Slade. Then after Shawn's shoulder healed he left XCW after being offered a contract to work for WWE for Extreme. WWEFE (2006-Present) On May 25, 2006 while working for Xtreme Career Wresting (XCW), Shawn was offered a contract from one of WWE for Extreme's (WWEFE) talent scouts. Shawn accepted the contract without a second thought and quit Xtreme Career Wrestling. Debut & Intercontinental Reign (2006-2007) Debuting under the ring name Genesis on Friday night Smackdown, Shawn Volk came into WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) in a big way, squaring off with competitors like Triple H from the very beginning. Soon after his lose against Triple H, Genesis disappeared. But soon came back after being drafted to Monday Night RAW, Making his home on ''RAW, the Crucifier would destroy most anything in his path, even butting heads with the Reaper. The big man would go on to battle another colossus in Brock Lesnar, picking up the Intercontinental Championship along the way. This would mark the beginning of his legendary title run. When Genesis's brother, the Bad Lander, joined him on RAW, the two seemed to be the next tag team champions for sure along with Genesis current manager at the time Joshua Titus. However, Genesis quickly shed Lander and Titus, and in the process created a powerful enemy that still challenges him to this day. From there, The Crucifier has become nearly unstoppable. Teaming up with Tommy Dreamer and being managed by his current girlfirend at the time Vixen, he began the Xtreme Revolution, a stable which sported some of RAW's top athletes. After awhile the group began to slowly dissolve, quietly disbanding after the loss of the tag titles and Tommy Dreamer's retirement. Now officially a singles competitor, Genesis began to feud with then-World Heavyweight Champion Scorpion. The struggle between these two behemoths culminated in a Buried Alive Match with both the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Championships on the line. Genesis lost, and disappeared for some time afterward. Titan & Extreme Inc.(2007) Shedding his ring name and competing under his given name of Shawn Volk, he reappeared on ECW as Devin Jacob's special enforcer. Donning the new moniker of The Titan, the big man punished any who stood in Devin's way. Not long after joining forces with then General Manager of ECW Devin Jacobs. Shawn captured the Hardcore Championship making it his second title in WWEFE. Shawn would then ebcome Devins head of Security for Extreme Inc. However, an untimely loss to UnlimitedExtreme in a Hardcore Title vs Shawn "The Titan" Volks Contract Match would result in the official banning of Shawn Volk from the Land of Extreme. ]] Face Turn & ECW World Title Reign(2007-2008) Returning to his roots, Volk returned as Genesis. Finding a loophole in the terms of his banishment, Genesis was allowed to appear on ECW where Shawn Volk could not. He would assist Team Kutter in defeating Team Jacobs at Survivor Series, getting some payback on the night of his return on Devin Jacobs. Shortly after returning, he captured the ECW Championship. Aligning himself with Blaze forming the Dark Breed, the Crucifier dominated ECW ever since. Although they have since fallen out when Blaze left ECW for RAW which was current being managed by Genesis boss Devin Jacobs. During the great ECW Title Reign Genesis was attacked during one of his visits to Monday Night RAW. The attacker turned out to be Genesis long time friend and former Tag Team Partner Slade Mathens. These two would appear on both RAW and ECW for a few weeks attacking one another. Genesis remained the undisputed champion of the Land of Extreme until Wrestlemania XXIV, where He faced The Manhunter in an Extreme Triple Cage Match where Manhunter beat Genesis for the title. Heel Turn & Hiatus(2008) Once Genesis lost the title he aligned himself with a new manager Veronica Diaz, who seems to have been leaving him interesting letters for the past few weeks leading up to Wrestlemania. Then later that night Genesis also joined forces with the current Intercontinental Champion Scorpion on RAW and seemed ready to take RAW and ECW by storm. But on the same day Scorpion was taken out by The Big Show to see who would be number one contender for the WWE Championsip. After that not only did Genesis set his sights on Manhunter but Big Show as well. Genesis started off his fight with Big Show by knocking the giant out after the show and stealing his Hardcore Championship. Then just five days later at Saturday Night's Main Event, Genesis knocked Big Show out again with the Cobra's Venom during an interview backstage. But not all was going great cause when Genesis faced Sold1er on ECW a few nights later. Big Show interfered, allowing Sold1er to get the victory and gain a spot in the ECW Championship match at Backlash. Genesis now had three people in his sight. But all of that came to a sudden end when during the Triple Threat Match, Genesis was pinned by Sold1er for the ECW World Title. After the match Genesis and Manhunter started to brawl which elad ot the top of the ramp. But that too came to an end when Sold1er shoved both man off the ramp and placing both Genesis and Manhunter on the Sidelines. Personal life Shawn Volk was born in Saint Paul, Minnesota and now lives in Marshall, Minnesota. Criminal Record Shawn has been arrested a few times in Las Vegas, Phoenix, and Marshall. Each one were mostly short time arrests and released a day or so later. Each of the arrest was mostly due to some kind of brawl that ended up getting someone hurt and sent off to a hosptial. *The first time was at a party when Shawn was in high school in Marshall. The person Shawn was fighting with was a former teacher at the High School Shawn went to. The Teacher claimed he was there to stop the party and Shawn just attacked him. But threw questioning everyone who saw the fight happen all claim Shawn hit the guy after noticing the Former Teacher slip something into the womans beer, and luckily for the police one of people at the party was monkey around with a new video camera and caught a glimpse the Teacher dropping putting something in the drink. The teacher was arrested after seeing the tape and after the arrest the police found out that there were two arrests warrants out for the Teacher for two rapes and plus the rape and assault of his wife. *In Las Vegas when Shawn was 18 he was arrested along with a couple friends for possession of marijuana. But Shawn was released and wasn't charged for possession of marijuana since there was no evidence either he or two of his friends knew of it. However the Driver plus another man was charged and sent to prission for the possession of the drug. Shawn has mentioned many times even though he is for the legal use of Medical Marijuana. *One year later when Shawn was 19 he was arrested in Las Vegas again. But this time he was suspected of murdering a man was beaten to death behind a strip club two blocks from Shawns hotel. But was released two days later after finding out that Shawns fingerprints and hair was on the mans shirt because Shawn had aided the security and pulling the man apart from another man. It seemed the two of them where fighting over a stripper, who's name was never mentioned. *Not long after winning the Intercontinental Championship in the WWEFE. Shawn was arrested along with his brother Chad for a fight that broke out in a bar. Shawn and Chad were in Phoenix, Arizona for a funeral of a close family friend and stopped at a bar with the daughter of the deceased for a drink a day after the funeral. Shawn and Chad were talking with their friend when a couple of drunks walked up and started hitting on her. After several calm talks with the drunk men telling them to leave her alone. The drunks seemed like they wanted to fight. But Shawn and Chad just ignored them, but as they were going to leave the one of the drunks supposedly shoved Shawn and Chad back and grabbed their friend by her arm and tried to dance with her. She didn't want to and that's when Shawn and Chad pushed the drunk away and as they were leaving the two drunks jumped Shawn and Chad. Which broke into a fight leading to their arrest. Shawna and Chad where placed in jail and released a couple weeks later. In Wrestling *'''Finishing moves :* The Crucifixion''' (Running Clothesline) :* '''Dark Sight (Body Press Cutter) :* ''Geneicide (Stalling Brainbuster DDT)'' *'Signature moves' ** Overhand Punch ** Shadow Strangle (Modified Rear Naked Choke) ** Redemption (Reverse Fireman’s Carry Spinning Facebuster) ** Cobra's Venom (Cobra Clutch) ** Cobra's Bite (Cobra Clutch Slam) ** Flying Crucifixion (Flying Clothesline) ** Chokeslam ** Spear ** Discus Superkick *'Managers' :* Joshua Titus :* Vixen :* Veronica Diaz *'Quotes' :*"Prepare to be Crucified" Championships and accomplishments :*'PWO' :*United Nations Champion (1 time) :*PWO Tag Team Champions (1 time, with Bad Lander) :*'WCF' :*WCF Tag Team Champions (2 time, 1 with Bad Lander, 1 with Slade Mathens) :*'XCW' :*XCW World Heavyweight Champion (7 times) :*X-Treme Champion (5 times) :*XCW World Tag Team Champion (3 times with Bad Lander) *'WWE For Extreme' **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Tommy Dreamer) **Hardcore Championship (1 time as Titan) **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)